Fight
by F.orbidden-L.ight
Summary: When a strange man witha lightning bolt scar is captured by death eaters what will be the consequences for both sides? CHARACTER DEATH! ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. If I did I'd be stinking rich and would be working on the final book. JK Rowling is the rightful owner of all characters used here today.

**Fight**

"Get up! Our master have granted you the honour of dying by his wand, and he simply won't take no for an answer," an evil and twisted grin was spread across the unmasked part of his face. A man, barely visible before, stood up, he had previously chained up in the corner of the room, and now, even as he stood, the chains were still binding his neck, legs and arms.

With a flick of a wand, the death eater released the chains binding this mysterious man, they clattered to the floor. Then an unbearable coldness swept over the occupants of the room. The young man, who hadn't been prepared for it started screaming and he dropped to his knees, retching violently. The Death Eater delivered a swift kick at his face and took pleasure in the sickening 'crack' that followed. The man forced himself from his knees and stood waiting, fresh blood and dried blood mixed as two dementors grabbed one of his arms each. The death eater opened a door and a second one appeared and led them through the maze that was once Beauxbatons.

* * *

They stopped in front of a sinister looking door, the Death Eater lifted off his mask and the young man's eyes widened in surprise, " Listen, Potter, I know we were never great friends in Hogwarts, most likely you'll feel it was the opposite too." Harry smiled ruefully for a minute before allowing him to continue," But not even you deserve this, so know that I was the spy for the Order and I think you'll need these." At this Malfoy held out two wands and a basilisk hide holster, Harry took them, his mouth opening and closing in surprise, "Malfoy I-."

"Save it Potter, he killed Ginny, consider it my attempt at avenging her, even if I'm not the one doing it." At this point his voice choked and he stopped talking. Putting his mask back on he smiled grimly. Harry slipped a wand into the holster and stashed his original wand up his sleeve. Harry thought he heard Malfoy say, "Show him what hell feels like!"

Malfoy threw one last grin at Harry before returning to his usual icy demeanour with a cold smirk. It was with that, that the door opened. The room was filled with several hundreds of Death Eaters; they were gathered in a circle around a throne, sat in that throne was not Lord as he though himself but a man, a man by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Ah, how nice of you to come and 'visit.'" Riddle's eyes were gleaming maliciously and as soon as he saw it instinct kicked in, his wand dropped from his sleeve and into his hand as he rolled to one side and barked "stupefy," a bright red curse connected with a sickly red one and instead of a magical outburst, a golden thread connected their wands. For several moments Tom just stood there, stunned by the fact that Harry once more had a wand. But as Death Eaters took a step forward and drew their wands he seemed to come to his senses because he turned and hissed "Potter's MINE! Don't interfere."

So for five minutes Harry and Tom engaged in a battle of wills, and it was out of sheer determination that Harry won, now previous victims of Voldemort were climbing out of his wand rapidly. James and Lily Potter climbed out and walked towards him, they each bent down and whispered " You know what you have to do ," Harry smiled sadly and nodded, with a small flick of his arm, his second wand fell from its holster to Harry's hand. He thought of all the victims in the war all the people he knew who died by this mans wand, Remus, molly Weasley, Tonks, Ginny even Neville and Luna. He channelled every piece of hatred toward the man in front of him into that wand and then channelled the love for the people who died too. Then he said two words he'd wished he'd never have to say, "Avada Kedavra." The green light rushed towards the 'Dark Lord', and as the man was unable to shield himself he was struck in the chest. An inhumane shriek filled the room and Voldemort collapsed, dead. Almost directly after all death Eaters present fell to their knees, clutching their left arms, one, however, managed to fight through the pain and lifted their wand, they muttered a few incoherent phrases before a navy spell left their wand and hit Harry's neck. A deep gash opened across his neck, one that would later prove fatal.

He fell to his knees, coughing up blood, several large 'pops' resounded throughout the room; the Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

"HARRY!" a shriek filled the air and a young woman, probably about Harry's age rushed to his side. Her violet eyes were full of concern; she examined the wound on his neck and began whispering furiously. A lilac spell touched the wound and she waited expectantly, nothing happened. "Harry, please don't leave me, he's gone now, this is what we've always wanted. You could live the life you never had!"

Harry chuckled, resulting in more blood, "Pansy, Draco's here, he's innocent and deserves a proper burial, without him I would have lost that fight." He smiled weakly for a moment before continuing, his voice but a mere whisper now "I'm beyond saving now, but I'll be with my parents, Sirius and Remus," he got a distant look in his eyes and he whispered something she couldn't make out, then Harry Potter shut his watery green eyes, and let his last breath pass from his mouth with a final heave of pain.

And so Pansy sat, his body clutched tightly to her as she wept Harry Potter, her love, was dead. But she'd never forget him, and she'd make sure the rest of the world didn't either. The sad thing was, she'd never hear his last words, "I love you pansy."

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I had nothing to do last night so I just decided to entertain one of those little bunnies in my head that've been deprived of attention for so long. The next chapter of boy who died should be out by Monday at the latest.

Please leave reviews, constructive criticism or even flames as they make me feel as though at least someone's read this.

Also thanks to my awesome beta, S-writer, he's the god of correcting my mistakes. Thanks dude!

Thanks for reading,

F.L.


End file.
